The Girl Who Saved
by RandomPerson152313
Summary: One day the TARDIS gets a phone call it's a young girl she is trapped in River's prison cell. But will she turn out to be more than just a innocent little girl wanting to get out of prison. Will the young doctor ever tell the two older timelords the truth or will she simply go with the old word "Spoilers".
1. Chapter 1

**Ok well this is my first Fanfic so please no hate and if there are spelling errors it's because I started writing this at 5 am.**

**I do not own Doctor Who nor do I own the characters.**

* * *

(Inside the TARDIS)

"I have an idea we could go to…Never mind not a good idea." The Doctor was pacing back and forth thinking of where to go next. All of a sudden the phone starts ringing. The Doctor picks up the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey would you mind telling me, Why the hell I am in River's prison cell!" The Doctor was confused he had never heard this voice before and more importantly _why_ was she in River's prison cell.

"What do you mean you're in River's cell?" he asked still very confused.

"Actually me and Jenny have been referring to them as cages and it's been getting kind of annoying being locked up in a cage and…" The Doctor cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Jenny? Jenny died after being shot." Whoever this person was they were confusing The Doctor which usually doesn't happen.

"Doctor did you forget that she is a Timelord? She regenerated right after you left and then decided she was going to travel through space, little did she know she would run into Daleks. Oh did I mention you need to get me out of this prison!" River walked out of the library and noticed The Doctor was on the phone (lol that's kind of obvious).

"Who are you on the phone with sweetie?" River said approaching the console to figure out where they were going.

"I don't exactly know but they are at StormCage." All the sudden a voice shouted over the phone.

"Let me talk to River maybe she will listen!" The Doctor hands the phone to River "River they think I'm you in some sort of disguise. You have to get me out of this cage!" Unlike The Doctor, River recognized the voice as a child's voice. River started pulling different levers and hitting certain buttons then she typed the coordinates of StormCage.

(They arrive at StormCage)

River runs to her cell to see a young girl who looks about 10 in the prison cell. "Who are you?" The girl just looked at her almost as if she was studying River. That wasn't the only thing making River feel very uncomfortable, but what was it? Then she realized it was the girl's eyes. Where had she seen those eyes before? Why did she feel as if she'd met this child before. Then she realized where she had seen those eyes. They were the same eyes that guarded the one they loved for 2000 years, the same eyes that River had seen many times before, the eyes of that one roman who's world was based on keeping one person safe. They were Rory's eyes.

* * *

**Sorry if that chapter was a little short I just had to type that while it was still in my head. I would like to continue this story. Reviews would be appreciated and thank you for even reading this. Remember this is only my first Fanfic so pleasy please no hate.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok even though I know nob****ody appreciates this fanfic here's the next chapter. :(**

**I do not own Doctor Who nor do I own the characters accept for the little girl.**

* * *

The Doctor stumbled out of the TARDIS. "Ok now let's see who was trapped in that prison cell." The Doctor walked over to River stopping mid-way to do a hop/skip. "So who is she?" the Doctor inquired gesturing towards the girl in the cell. Then suddenly there was an eruption of laughter from the girl.

"Missing something River?" The girl asked with a smirk on her face as she held up River's gun. She aimed the gun at the ceiling and fired 20 times. The smirk grew even bigger when she asked "Still haven't noticed yet huh?"

"Who are you?" River asked again insisting that the girl must answer her.

"Ha! You should look at your arm you haven't seen it in a while." River and The Doctor both looked at River's arm which now had 200 tick marks on it. "Don't worry Doctor they're only here to take me and River." The girl broke out in laughter yet again and as she was laughing they watched the young girl take out a pen and add several hundred more tick marks on her arm.

"Why do the silence want you and River?" asked the doctor who's face was growing with worry as he counted the 5,000th tick mark on her arm.

"Spoilers." She replied now you could tell by the evil grin on her face that her head was full of psychopath. River wasn't taking much of a liking to the little girl who wouldn't even tell River why the silence wanted her.

"No you don't." River protested "You're going to tell me why the silence want the both of us." The girl jus slightly tilted her head and giggled.

" 'Cause that's a good idea, yelling at the girl who knows all the information 'till she refuses to give out anything about how I ran away from the Silence and not only are they coming to retrieve me but to get you because of….. Oh wait I'm not gonna tell you." All of a sudden River's and the Doctor's brains started overflowing with questions.

"What do you mean you escaped the silence are you saying that you were held by the silence? Wait that's not even possible all the silence were killed so-." The girl cut River off.

"Ha! Now you're thinking. But I will answer your question and there is only one way to answer a question like that!" ( Very, very dramatic pause) "Demon's Run" The girl's face suddenly turned from her evil grin to a frown and then the girl blacked out.

* * *

**Like I said before even though I know nobody appreciates this fanfic I will keep adding chapters and becomeing a better writer and I'm sorry if it was dull I only have time to write these when I'm supposed to be asleep so... yeah. :(**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok right now I feel as if I could run around saying I know why she's the girl who saved and you don't. Yup I just figured out why! Now I'm super, super, very excited (sorry about that I guess I am so excited I might be throwing grammar to the wind!) Ok I will fix that before I start writing this chapter. I just wanted to say that there were so many ways to go with this story from there and I'm writing as I go so if something seems out pleasy please tell me because if I find it on my own after I upload it my head will explode. Any way continuing to that chapter! :D

The girl woke up and heard the very distant sound of people arguing.

"Why did you have to make her say those two words!" Jenny was furious. They didn't know why she was so protective of the little girl but she was.

"One we didn't know what she was gonna say, and two how would we know she would black out!" River shouted she was just wondering why they were arguing. The girl stood up from where she was laying and ran to the console.

"How do you feel about going to…. somewhere you don't know the name of. Ha! Never thought I'd say those words." She mumbled a few words so no one could hear her but the Doctor did.

"What did you just say?" The Doctor said with surprise on his face. When she realized that he heard her face turned a deep red. River and Jenny completely oblivious to what she had said just stood confused on what was happening. The Doctor walked over to Jenny "Since when do little girls run around speaking High Gallifreyan and know how to fly my TARDIS?" Jenny just kept her mouth shut like the girl had told her to.

"What did she say?" River asked she hadn't been paying attention to the girl so she didn't hear what she had said.

"I'm not a little girl doctor I'm 207 years old. Now nevermind that. How have you been Jenny haven't seen you in a while?" Jenny was worried that she didn't remember her when the girl took River's gun again and shot 2 centimeters away from Jenny's head.

"Em, since when have you wanted to kill me?" All of a sudden Jenny backed away from the girl knowing what she had said.

"I didn't want to kill you there was a silence behind you! And you promised you would keep your mouth shut as to who I am I already took a risk telling you, if they find out I am dead." The Doctor and River just looked at the Doctor looked at River with worry.

"River I don't know or care how just get out of this TARDIS."

"That's not such a good idea Doctor." Em looked at him like he was a little kid disobeying his mother almost as if she were-.

"Not possible! Demon's Run, Rory's eyes, Amy's accent, River's hair (Not the curls though just the hair color), Timelord." His head was overflowing with questions yet again but this time he was sure of the answer Em was-. The girl's voice interrupted his thinking.

"Your brain is working now huh?" Em asked with a smirk on her face. "Well I will answer your question my full name is….."(Drum roll please) "I am not gonna tell you my full name what do you think I'm stupid? Either way nice to meet you they call me…" (Sorry but yet again Drum roll please) "The Doctor." She smirked and then started typing coordinates into the console and they flew forward and then stopped they weren't where they were supposed to be…. or were they?

Oh my is it weird as I finished this chapter I could hear the music that they usually end the episodes with I thought it was weird. Anyways thanks for reading and as always wait as always what I write something different every time? Ok that is it I think I am going crazy. Who am I kidding I've been crazy for years. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok. Well then freaking laptop issues. Anyways would you like to get back to the story now? I thought you would. I will shut up now.**

"Ummmmmmmm where are we?" Jenny asked quietly. As soon as Emily stepped out of the TARDIS she screamed at the top of her lungs. The other three just looked at her.

"She couldn't have found us. More importantly she couldn't have found you!" She pointed at River, Then went back to her pacing. A figure appeared out of the darkness.

"Okay, who invited crazy to the party?" It was a familiar voice. But who's familiar voice was it? "Oh dearie, you don't remember me?" It was Kovarian! She approached River.

"Why are you here?" River asked trying to keep calm but you could tell she was going insane on the inside. Kovarian walked past River and shot Jenny with some kind of tranquilizer gun, then she did the same to The Doctor. She grabbed River and Emily and dragged them into the ship.

"Psychopath collection time." **(I got that one in a dream where River decided she was gonna have Tina the chimera bite my head off.)**"Anyone wanna help me catch the next one." Kovarian was actually asking for help she never does that.

"I will."

"Why yes of course you want to help." Kovarian approached Emily and put a bracelet around her wrist.

"And I swear if you put one finger on that little girl I will-" Emily didn't get to finish before Kovarian cut her off.

"Oh trust me you won't do anything. Always been so protective of that girl haven't you? Yes you have and why is that. Oh wait that isn't the real River is it?" Kovarian was now typing something into the control panel when suddenly River dissapeared. The door opened and they both stepped out.

**Sorry I have officialy lost hope for this story I hope that my hope comes back but I fear the worst. Goodbye for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahahahaha! My hope came back! Thanks to the fans of my story! And the last chapter I forgot to mention I do not own Tina the chimera that is owned by ChildOfLegend. Ok then to the chapter!**

* * *

As soon as they stepped out of the ship they heard a scream. There was a young girl with dark brown hair running as fast as she could. Then they saw the statues behind her. She ran up to them. "Help! You have to help me. I came to save them but I can't on my own." Her words seemed to register in Emily's mind immediately.

"Ok then. Off to the paradox of a building!" Emily shouted.

"Oh no you don't! We were here to get the girl not go on an adventure!" Kovarian corrected. Emily glanced at the 6 year old looking girl and smiled.

"Ok then we will save them later but right now we are going to to go on another adventure on that ship over there ok?" Emily tried to look as nice as possible while talking to the girl. "How old are you?" She asked while walking the girl into the ship.

"My name is Lauren and I am 7." She smiled back at Emily and then ran down a corridor into a large room. "Hello Sweetie" She said as she ran and gave River a hug.

"What? Who are you?" River exclaimed shocked and suprised at what Lauren had said.

"I am Lauren and I am seven!" She ran back over to Emily. "Emily, where's Luke?" Emily was suddenly worried.

"I almost forgot about Luke! And how did you know my name? Never mind that! We need to go get Luke!" She sat down on the floor next to the girl. "Where is Luke?" Lauren looked at Emily with sad eyes, very sad eyes.

"I haven't seen brother in 2 years." Then she burst into tears. Emily patted her on the back and then ran to the control panel. As soon as the ship stopped she jumped outside, then jumped back inside.

"Ok who did it?" All of a sudden the silence stepped forward clicking endlessly.

"Why are they going crazy?" Kovarian sounded scared and this actually made Emily quite happy.

"Oh are you telling me the language of the silence isn't on your eyedrive? Ha! Well then I guess I am the only one who can speak it!" She was very excited the she started listening to the silences' conversation.

* * *

(The Conversation)

Silence 1 "She is listening."

Silence 2 "So it's just Emily we all know Emily she is kind."

Silence 3 (Ryan)"She is the only one who knows. The only one who knows why we pass as evil. The only one who knows who we truly are."

Emily "And I promise I will get you back home to your families one day,I promise."

Silence 1 "Are you gonna tell her what you did?"

Silence 3 (Ryan) "I didn't do it!"

Silence 2 "Yes you did I saw it with my own eyes!"

Silence 3 (Ryan) "Well I was only following orders!"

Silence 1 "Who's orders?"

Silence 3 (Ryan) "Orders from the man himself."

Silence 2 "Not possible."

Silence 3 (Ryan) "Yes, James."

* * *

"James! Where is he oh I should-" Suddenly a boy with black hair and blue eyes walked out of the door next to them.

"Darling now what did I tell you about getting angry" As Emily got angrier her hair turned bright red.

"Damn you James!" All of a sudden James walked back through the door and brought out a 6 year old looking boy with dark brown hair.

"Hi! My name is Luke and I am 7." The boy grinned and ran down the corridor and hugged Lauren.

"Ok then" Emily whispered "This is about to get weird."

* * *

**Ok sooo yeah reviews would be greatly appreciated... No like seriously can I get some reviews. AND I DO NOT MEAN REVIEWS FROM ChildOfLegend BECAUSE...WELL JUST BECAUSE OK CAITLYN! But like no kidding I tried my best not to rush with this chapter and I would love to hear how you guys think I did with that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg I don't know why but I feel as if I should stop writing. Should I? I don't know but whatever. Enjoy!**

* * *

She ran to River and the twins and whispered as quietly as she could. "Do you guys want to see something...amazing? No not amazing...wonderful, fabulous, gorgeous, beautiful." They all looked at each other. "I can promise you that you have never been there before. For everyone believes that it no longer exsists." They all nodded their heads and Emily picked up Lauren, James picked up Luke and they ran to the control panel River following closely behind. "It took me a while to convince the aliens who live here to keep quiet."

"What are you doing? Get away from the controls!" Kovarian shouted. But by the time she reached the controls they were already at the door of the ship when they landed. They all stepped outside into a beautiful field of yellow flowers. A young woman ran up to Emily.

"You came back! We thought you would never return! Hey everyone Emily's back!" All of a sudden people gathered all around them.

"Of course I came back why wouldn't I? This is my home this is where I belong why would I ever not return?" Emily said confused why they thought she wouldn't return. Suddenly a young man with a scowl on his face walked up to her.

"Well then if you like this place so much why is she here?" He pointed at River and then turned to her. "You need to leave you are not welcome here." Emily pulled him to where she was looking right into his eyes.

"I didn't save our planet so you could be rude to people! Now apologize!" He looked at the girl and stared into her eyes.

"She is the woman who kills my brother you of all all people should know that Timey!" he yelled at the girl and she started to get very upset.

"You're not the only one who knew him! I did too he was my dad!" Then she lost it and started crying. The crowd looked shocked at her words. They started mumbling.

"You see what you did! You made her cry! And-" The young man cut James off before he could finish. James never liked seeing Emily cry it made him very upset.

"And who are you? Oh wait nevermind I know you're baby Kovarian aren't you? Yes you are. So why do you care about my Timey?" While he was distracted with James, Emily took Luke from James and backed over to River grabbed River's wrist and typed something into the vortex manipulator. And suddenly they were in the TARDIS.

"Oh there you are!" The Doctor exclaimed. But Emily put down the twins and marched up to the doctor.

"Your brother is...mean!" She yelled. The doctor looked both confused and then he was angry.

"How did you know I had a brother? I would never tell anyone that!" The doctor was getting quite angry with the girl and she was just as angry, maybe more.

"Time to go home!" She ran over to the control panel and typed in the coordinates of Gallifrey. The TARDIS landed. They all stepped out once again.

"He's here." Everyone said as they all went to their homes. Except for the young man and James.

"But, but they're all dead. This planet doesn't exsist. I destroyed it all. And-" Emily didn't let him finish.

"And I brought it all, them all back." Then Emily's smile slowly crept back onto her face.

* * *

**Should I continue it or should I just leave it at that. I think I should continue it but what do you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I've had this written on my ipod for a while and I'm just gonna post it now soooo yeah.**

* * *

"And now they all hate me." The Doctor sadly. Emily walked up to her father.

"Dad they have every right to be upset with you, you have to realize that." All of a sudden the man with with the angry face appeared again.

"Ha! Look who came home after his busy busy daughter or Timey as I call her saved us all from that mess of a war." The man smiled. "Nice to see you brother"

"And you couldn't be any more not on time. You know even though I just recently found out I had another daughter-" The doctor said before his brother coughed as if trying to get their attention. "Yes?"

"And the other two?" His brother asked.

"Uhh well I don't know they just kind of appeared. River do you know who they are?"

"Well from what they've told me they are Laura and Luke and they are 7." River said as honestly as possible. The doctor looked at the children in front of him and knelt down so he was the same height as them.

"Do you guys have a last name?" The doctor asked as Emily whispered something in Laura's ear and she whispered it to Luke, Luke nodded.

"Spoilers." He said it like he hated that word (and I mean after spending time with River Song who wouldn't ).

"You know I'm beginning to hate that word." The doctor declared. Laura shot Emily a look and after a moment of hesitation Emily nodded.

"Our last name is Pond ok it's Pond. Now doctor do you have an issue with that?" Laura asked , the doctor thought about how much more mature she was then all the other human children he met well in the sort of complete understanding with the nod of a head way.

"No not really, but yeah, no problem with it just, why is your last name Pond?" The doctor asked.

"Because they're my brother and sister." Emily spoke up. The doctor's face went pale at her words.

* * *

**You've all been supportive and if you keep that up I think we could all be friends.**


End file.
